memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Forum:Die Schiffe namens Enterprise
Es geht darum, Ordnung in die Schiffe (!) namens Enterprise zu bringen. Hier die Artikel, die wir momentan haben: * * * * Lassen wir mal die beiden Flugzeugträger raus, dann haben wir zwei. Die MA/en hat aber drei: en:HMS Enterprize, en:Enterprise (frigate) und en:USS Enterprise (brig). Gehen wir mal der Reihe nach durch, was wir haben: Datei:Schiffe mit dem Namen Enterprise.jpg Datei:Brigg Enterprise.jpg Datei:HMS Enterprize.jpg Datei:Shran betrachtet Segelschiff Enterprise.jpg|Edit: Bildfix *Das Schiff aus , bei uns und in der MA/en geführt als USS Enterprise (Brigg) *Das Schiff aus dem Vorspann zu Star Trek: Enterprise: sowohl bei uns als auch MA/en ist das die HMS Enterprize (steht ja auch dran) *Das Schiff in Archers Raum: bei uns ist das die HMS Enterprize, in der MA/en ist das die en:Enterprise (frigate) ≠ HMS Enterprize! Noch überhaupt nicht erfasst ist *Das Schiff, dessen Bild in zu sehen ist. Der Logik nach müsste es dasselbe Schiff sein, wie das aus Archers Kabine. Aber welches ist das? Gibt es vielleicht sogar noch irgendwelche Schiffe, die ich vergessen habe?--Bravomike 16:03, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :So wie ich das sehe und wenn man sich den Artikel en:Enterprise (fragate) durchliest, so stößt man auf diesen Hinweis: Archer's painting was drawn by Star Trek illustrator and designer John Eaves. It is an almost exact copy of a photo of the US Navy frigate USS Constitution ("Old Ironsides") stationed in Boston. A picture of the first HMS Enterprize appears in the opening credits of Star Trek: Enterprise. :Demnach sieht es so aus, als sei das Bild in Archers Raum kein Schiff mit dem Namen Enterprise, sondern schlicht eine für Star Trek angefertigte Zeichnung der USS Constitution. Allerdings gibt die MA/en den Zusatz der Fregatte an und zu dem liefert die Wikipedia nur das hier. Also zwei Schiffe die eigentlich hier eines darstellen sollen. Ist momentan etwas knifflig. Gibt es denn in den Ausgaben einer Special Edition irgendwelche Angaben? --D47h0r Talk 17:40, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Edit: Auch bei dem Bild in Archers Raum geben wir die HMS Enterprize an, was zumindest, laut MA/en, nicht korrekt ist, dort ist es besagte Fregatte. --D47h0r Talk 17:42, 24. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Das Bild in Archers Raum ist wohl ein Schiff namens ‚Enterprise‘, deswegen hängt es ja da. Archer sagt das ja auch ausdrücklich. Das Bild in sieht natürlich anders aus (laut The Making of Star Trek: The Motion Picture war die Vorlage hier an actual U.S. Navy sailing frigate of that name 93-94, wobei das auch nicht sicher sagt, welches Schiff damit gemeint ist). DIe Frage ist also, ob beide dasselbe Schiff zeigen, oder vielleicht zwei verschiedene Schiffe namens „Enterprise“--Bravomike 11:33, 25. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Okay, mein Vorschlag wäre also, dass wir folgende Artikel brauchen: *USS Enterprise (Sloop) → aus *USS Enterprise (Brigg) → aus *HMS Enterprize → aus Vorspann zu Star Trek: Enterprise *USS Enterprise (Fregatte) → aus Bei den Lemmata habe ich da ehrlich gesagt ein bisschen Bauchschmerzen, weil der Präfix „USS“ bei allen dreien nur geraten ist ( ist da möglicherweise missverständlich). Gibt es dazu Einwände?--Bravomike 11:27, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Ansich klingt das gut, beim Präfix würde ich da salopp sagen, wenn nirgends ein USS erwähnt wird, dann bleibt es halt weg. Und bei ist der Präfix ja klar. Die Wiki handhabt so etwas auch so. --D47h0r Talk 11:32, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Also dann quasi Enterprise (Sloop), USS Enterprise (Brigg) und Enterprise (Fregatte)? (‚Sloop‘ ist eigentlich auch nur geraten, weil ‚Fregatte‘ schon weg ist. Leider kann man nicht nach Anzahl der Masten gehen, weil die Brigg ja auch zwei hat.)--Bravomike 11:35, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) :Genau so. Nunja, Sloop ist ja auch nur eine Bezeichnung für ein nicht klassifiziertes Schiff, ist als ironisch gesehen gar nicht mal so falsch. Ließe sich aber später, sofern weitere Informationen gefunden werden, immer noch verschieben. --D47h0r Talk 11:42, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC) ::Würde ich dann auch erstmal so machen. -- 11:44, 26. Jun. 2011 (UTC)